dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Superful Life
"It's a Superful Life" is the twenty-sixth webisode and third season finale of the DC Super Hero Girls webseries. It is also the sixty-fifth webisode overall. Summary At the Super Hero High foyer, Wonder Woman lifts a giant present stack as she and the other students prepare to head out on present delivery. Just then, Supergirl arrives with one more present, placing it on top of the pile Wonder Woman was carrying. However it causes the pile to collapse over the students, with Supergirl then apologizing. Batgirl then sees the bow on Wonder Woman's head and calls her a present. Wonder Woman then comes up with an idea, with Batgirl guessing it could be to do with Super-Food cake. Wonder Woman then explains that while giving out gifts was great, it would be better to give them more, as Starfire realizes she meant they'd lend their help to the citizens for Christmas. Beast Boy then suggests he shares the sandwich he had in his armpit, before the Supers set out to help. At the elderly home, Starfire is giving out cookies to the elderly residents, while Beast Boy gives company to a former fire-fighter, who was looking through his photo album. In the hospital, Big Barda is reading a sick girl a Christmas fairy tale, just as the girl stops her at the end of the last sentence, clearly expressing gratitude by holding her hand and smiling at her. At the construction yard, Supergirl and Bumblebee are preparing hot cocoa for the construction workers, with Bumblebee getting Supergirl to heat the cocoa up with heat-vision, before they hand it out. In Commissioner Gordon's office, Batgirl brings her father his dinner as he was working late, while Flash helps a citizen set up their Christmas lights. In downtown Metropolis, Hawkgirl, Cyborg and Katana fit Giganta with a giant Christmas scarf and in Grodd's office, Supergirl and Wonder Woman bring Grodd's parents to him, as he couldn't make it home for the holidays. Back in the Super Hero High foyer, Poison Ivy uses her powers to grow a Christmas tree, with the students then beginning to decorate the tree, with Supergirl placing a photo of her parents towards the top of the tree. Star Sapphire then wraps the tree in ribbons and Hawkgirl places the star on top, all before Frost makes it snow in the foyer. Barda then attempts to throw a snowball at Katana, but Katana dodges and the snowball accidently hits Red Tornado, as Principle Waller wishes everyone a happy holiday. Characters Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Amanda Waller *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *John DiMaggio as Vice Principal Gorilla Grodd *Teala Dunn as Bumblebee *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl *Grey Delisle Griffin as Giganta / Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton as The Flash *Tom Kenny as Commissioner Gordon *Misty Lee as Big Barda *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Trivia *The title for this webisode is based on the movie It's a Wonderful Life. Category:Cartoon Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3